


Little Mischief Makers

by thatonehobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: drawing on thorins face, little fili and Kili, u kno theyre dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehobbit/pseuds/thatonehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Fili and Kili thought it would be a fun idea to draw on their uncle's face while he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mischief Makers

**Author's Note:**

> i probably put this one on tumblr as well at some point but forget to put it here, but i've tweaked a few little things since

"We’re going to get in so much trouble, Fee." Kili hissed as he stood on tip toes to climb up on to the chair Thorin was sleeping in.

 

"Oh relax, Kili, as long as we don’t wake him we have time to run away before he finds out it was us." Fili giggled as he drew circles round Thorin’s eyes with charcoal. The fifteen year old dwarfling handed a stick of charcoal to his little brother who still looked nervous.

 

"Come on, Kee, it’ll be fun, and you know mama will protect us. She’ll think it's funny too!"

 

Kili still looked nervous as he took the charcoal and tentatively began to draw on his uncle's face, his worried expression slowly turning in to smothered giggles. He looked over at his brother with a grin "Fili, what are you drawing?"

 

Fili giggled loudly and had to put a hand over his mouth and calm down before replying. "Elves."

 

Both boys nearly fell off the chair with laughter, high pitched and almost uncontrollable. Though their giggling suddenly died down as Thorin shuffled and shifted in the chair, grumbling something in his sleep. Both dwarflings held their breath, not daring to move a single muscle until Thorin had settled again and resumed his loud snoring.

 

They looked at each other and giggled again softly with hands over their mouths as Kili started to fill in Thorin’s drawn on glasses, before starting to write runes on Fili’s cheek with a soft giggle.

 

"What we gonna do when he wakes up, Fili?"

 

Fili giggled softly "Hide 'till we come of age, or live in the woods in our special tree. I’ll hunt and you can cook."

 

"Hey!" Kili exclaimed before realising how loud he was being and lowering his volume."‘Why do I have to cook and you get to hunt? I’m gonna be a better hunter than you because I can use a bow and arrow. You suck with it."

 

Fili rolled his eyes "We talked about this, Kee, I’m gonna be king and you’re gonna be my Queen. So when we live in our special tree I’m gonna go out and hunt and fight bears 'n carve and stuff and you’re gonna cook and clean and decorate the tree."

 

Kili folded his arms and pouted, smearing black from the charcoal on his tunic. "But I don't wanna, I want you to be my wife when we live in our special tree."

 

Fili huffed loudly "Fine, we’ll both hunt and stuff, okay?"

 

Kili smiled widely and giggled "Okay!" He went back to drawing on Thorin's face, giggling happily.

 

He was just finishing when their uncle's eyelids began to flutter, Kili looked up at is big brother in panic. "What do we do, Fee, he’s waking up!"

 

Fili looked up at Kili, his eyes wide with fear for his life. "Run!"

 

He jumped off of the arm of the chair and quickly lifted Kili down, grabbing his hand and sprinting with him, making sure that Kili’s smaller legs could keep up with him.

 

"FILI! KILI!" They heard their uncle roar in the distance.


End file.
